A Bailarina e o Soldado de chumbo
by Kadzinha
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san .:Hanabi x Haku:. .:Romance:. 'Nossa casinha vazia parece pequena sem o teu balé' .:Betada por Etecétera:.


**Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san.**

_Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. A música "A bailarina e o soldado de chumbo" pertence a O teatro Mágico". A história original da bailarina e o soldado de chumbo não me pertence._**

* * *

**

**A Bailarina e O Soldado de Chumbo**

x-x-x-x-x

_"Com duas conchas nas mãos, vem vestida de ouro e poeira  
Falando de um jeito maneira  
Da lua, da estrela e de um certo mal  
Que agora acompanha teu dia e pra minha poesia é o ponto final"_

x-x-x-x-x

O silêncio predominava nos domínios do clã Hyuuga. A noite estava particularmente bela. Sem nuvens, podia-se ver claramente as estrelas. Apesar disso, estavam no inverno. O campo de treinamento coberto por flocos de neve, as árvores sem folhas, e as pequenas plantas que insistiam em nascer, totalmente congeladas.

Até mesmo os grilos, comuns em todas as épocas do ano, pareciam estar cansados de sua melodia. Tudo estava incrivelmente quieto, exceto talvez pelo barulho constante de passos. Um vulto encaminhava-se calmamente para fora da enorme mansão. Era Hanabi.

Hanabi era a filha mais nova de Hyuuga Hiashi, um dos melhores e mais requisitados advogados do Japão. Ela sempre estudou nos melhores colégios, teve aulas de etiqueta, visitou vários lugares do mundo e falava diversas línguas.

A garota passou pelos seguranças sem problemas. Eles conheciam esse hábito dela e não estavam dispostos a discutir com a mesma.

Andava sem pressa pela rua deserta. Os postes de luz iluminavam tristemente a calçada coberta de neve, mas a moça não se importava, estava acostumada.

Enquanto aproximava-se de seu destino, a paisagem mudava para algo alegre. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, agasalhadas dos pés a cabeça, casais de namorados trocavam juras de amor, e a luz, antes fraca e melancólica, era substituída por uma forte e eufórica, como se quisesse mostrar ao mundo que existia. Sorriu internamente e continuou andando, estava perto.

Finalmente havia chego aonde queria: O circo.

A música era contagiante, palhaços e malabaristas recepcionavam a platéia que, feliz, dirigia-se para seus lugares.

E, contrariando o fluxo de pessoas, Hanabi fora para um camarim. O _seu_ camarim.

Entrou vagarosamente no trailer. Não era muito grande, mas dentro daquele lugar podia sentir uma liberdade infinita. No cabide ao lado do baú de roupas já estava pendurado o tênue vestido rosa-bebê, junto da sapatilha na mesma cor.

Colocou o vestido frente única, a meia fina branca e calçou a sapatilha detendo-se na fita de cetim que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sempre causava certo embaraço na menina.

Feito isso, procurou pelo banquinho que costumava ficar próximo a penteadeira e, depois de achá-lo e sentar-se, pôde arrumar seu cabelo no costumeiro coque. Passou exageradamente o pó de arroz e fez o típico desenho de uma lágrima em sua bochecha esquerda.

Agora estava totalmente pronta.

x-x-x-x-x

-Respeitável público!!! – O apresentador falou ao microfone, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo algumas crianças rirem pela pronuncia forçada do "R" – Apresento a vocês a história de natal mais bonita e apaixonante de todos os tempos, porém contada de um jeito diferente. Os pedaços que os livros nunca mostram e dependem da nossa imaginação para acontecerem. Com vocês "A bailarina e o soldado de chumbo"!

As luzes no fundo do picadeiro acenderam-se enquanto o apresentador sumia na escuridão. A platéia estava ansiosa, olhando os dois corpos que começaram a dançar com o inicio da música.

A bailarina Hanabi, e o soldado Haku...

...Na véspera de natal, as pessoas que ali estavam conseguiram o mais belo presente, assistiram a peça mais bonita de suas vidas, porque ela foi feita com o coração de dois eternos apaixonados que estariam para sempre nas páginas amareladas do diário da mulher com alma de menina.

x-x-x-x-x

-Haku? – Hanabi chamou em frente à porta do trailer dele – Posso entrar?

Ele retirou o casaco vermelho que já estava sufocando-o e respondeu docemente que sim. Enquanto limpava a maquiagem e soltava os cabelos bem cuidados, observou pelo reflexo do espelho a menina adentrar meio acanhada e postar-se ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente por atenção.

-O que queria, Hanabi-chan? – Perguntou olhando em seus olhos, fazendo ela corar.

-Eu... Eu queria... Toma! – E entregou um pequeno pacote – Não é grande coisa, mas espero que goste.

Ele desmanchou o embrulho bem feito e pôde vislumbrar uma caixinha de música. Era de madeira com rosas pintadas à mão nas bordas. Deu corda e viu a bailarina dançar acompanhada de um soldado. Sorriu. O presente mais lindo que ganhara até então.

-Obrigado, Hanabi-chan, mas eu não comp-

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, seus lábios estavam ocupados com os da garota...

Era um beijo simples, um selinho inocente, como se ela tivesse medo de fazer algo errado. Logo se separaram, fora um contato breve, mas parecia eterno.

Ela riu, nervosa.

-Hanabi-chan...

-Feliz Natal, Haku-kun.

E sem dizer mais nada, abandonou o local com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela tinha certeza que Haku gostava dela e isso bastava para um natal feliz.

Ele, ainda meio surpreso, olhou para a caixinha que tocava a suave melodia e pensou ter visto um contato entre os personagens daquele pequeno palco. Sacudiu a cabeça e olhou novamente... Estavam na posição inicial.

-Deve ter sido alucinação – E sorriu com a lembrança de Hanabi. Apagou a luz e foi deitar-se em seguida.

Pena que o garoto perdeu o resto da dança do soldadinho e da bailarina...

...Tinha sido um lindo beijo final.

x-x-x-x-x

_"Nossa casinha pequena parece vazia sem o teu balé  
Sem teu café requentado soldado de chumbo não fica de pé  
Nossa casinha vazia parece pequena sem o teu balé  
Sem teu café requentado soldado de chumbo não fica de pé"_

x-x-x-x-x

_**Apenas uma página perdida e levemente queimada que foi encontrada em meio aos tições de carvão da lareira de minha casa... **_

_**Daria uma bonita história de amor, não acha?** _

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** O meu objetivo nesse torneio é: A dominação mundial por meio de fics Neji x Hanabi. Mwahahahaha- cof, cof... Não entenderam? Fiquem sem entender, e eu lá preciso explicar pra vocês?

Eu gostaria de vencer, mas como sei que não vou: **Vai Ety-senpai! Você vai vencer! Acredite!!! **#Torcida organizada no fundo#

Feliz Natal atrasado e feliz ano novo adiantado.


End file.
